Invader Zim meets Shenmue and Sonic
by Tmansdc
Summary: A fic about Invader Zim. One day, Zim spots a mysterious japanesse man on his front porch, what does he want? Read to find out! Don't worry, there's more IZ stuff in here then there is Sonic and Shenmue Stuff. Chapter 2 now up!
1. The beginning of it all!

Another Crossover  
  
Note: I do not own Shenmue, Invader Zim, Sonic The Hedgehog, or Resident Evil. So cut me some slack! Oh, and sorry about the bad title, the bad news will be that the Resident Evil characters won't be in until Chapter 3. Ah well, enjoy the first chapter! Also, the Master Planners are owned by Vdogg, a fellow author on FF.NET.  
  
  
Chapter 1: The crossover begins.  
  
  
Once upon a time a young teenager blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic was looking up at the clear, blue, cloud-free mobian skyline with his friend, a two-tailed kitsune named Miles Prower but you can call him Tails. Lots of thoughts were going through Sonic's mind at the time. Such as, "Are there really aliens in the sky?" and "What's going to happen now that Robotnik is dead, and also, "Is Tails a Fucking Fag?" Tails then said, "Sonic, how come you've been afraid of me lately? It's not like I'm gay or anything!" At the mention of the word "gay" Sonic ran screaming out of the meadow. "What a homophobic!" Said a queer guy walking past Tails. "Yeah, what's he got against gays anyway?" said his husband. Tails said, "Sonic's just another homophobic. Just ignore him." Just then Sonic came back, "Tails, we've got a problem, the Master Planners need our help! Some wacky mother-fucking cock-sucking wife-beating drunk jackass bastard is raping Amy Rose!" "LET'S GO FUCK-UP THEM NIGGAS!" yelled Tails and off they ran.   
  
Meanwhile, on another planet, a young, Irken Invader by the name of Zim was busy trying to develop a new form of his weasel experiment when he heard a familiar voice from the T.V. "Do you want to get magnet wit' da' monies?" a weird fucked-up gangsta dog said. "AH!" screamed Zim, "it's the horrible Poop Dog man hybrid! Quick Gir! Shut it off!" "I like the Dog, he looks like me, kinda." said Gir. "Would you just shut up?" said Zim. Meanwhile, Zim heard a knock on his door. He took a look at his computer and saw a Japanesse guy with a spikey, medium-length haircut wearing an unzipped brown jacket with a tiger on the back of it and he wore blue jeans. He knocked on the door again. Zim got a look of horror on his face. "AH! It's a human I've never seen before! But, look at those small eyes! AH! He must have some alien in him!" GIR turned red when he heard this, but he was not listening to his master, oh no, rather, he was pretty pissed at his master's yelling. So he screamed at him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M GETTING A HEADACHE!" Zim just looked at Gir in disbelief for two seconds, then went and opened the door. The Japanesse guy said, "Excuse me, can I ask you a question, can you come with me on a trip?" Meanwhile, Dib and Gaz were walking past Zim's house when Gaz noticed the Japanesse guy as Ryo Hazuki from Shenmue! "Hey, isn't that the huge dumbass who can't even talk to hot chicks right from that one game?" asked Dib. "Yep," said Gaz. Dib and Zim walked up toward him and they both said, "DIE MOTHERFUCKING DUMBASS!" Zim jumped kicked him in the chest and Dib Sleeve Striked (Sleeve Strike is a move where you strike someone quickly with the palm and wrist of your hand, not to mention the sleeve of your coat.) him in the ass. Ryo got pissed and performed a "Darkside Hazuki" (It's a throw where your opponent bends over your arm and you use an elbow drop on him hard, it flips him over your arm and he'll land hard on his back. Pretty painful.) on Zim. Zim landed on the ground in pain. Ryo then performed an elbow jump on Dib. Both Dib and Zim layed in pain on the ground. Ryo then said, "Hey, you motherfuckers might be able to help me! See, we're supposed to meet someone named Sonic and Tails and the rest of their group along with some rap group called "The Master Planners" too. Want to go?" "Okay, I'm bored anyways." They both said.  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, the rest of the Mobians and the Master Planners waited at Tom's Hot Dog Stand in Dobuita (It's in Shenmue 1) talking to Tom. Tom, as usual, was spewing out shit about if anyone ever had a problem to just ask him. Billy, the leader of the Master Planners, a seventeen-year old rapper, grabbed Tom and kneed him in the stomach. Tom doubled over in pain, "DUDE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yelled Cousin Green Sharp Car (C.G.S.C. for short). C.G.S.C. is a thirty-five year old Master Planner. "Someone needed to do something about that motherfucker! I say we kill him!" yelled Knuckles. "Fuck Nawl!" said Sonic, "let's torture him!" "Hey, our helpers are here!" yelled Knuckles. A blue car sped past them, out popped Ryo Hazuki, Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, and someone who looked like Johnny The Homicidal Maniac. "So, what's the plan?" asked Ryo.  
  
----  
That's the end of chapter 1! So, whatdya think? Sucky wasn't it? Hey, it's my first fanfic though. So please keep that in mind. Beware, there might be some NC-17 stuff in following chapters. 


	2. The town of Yokosuka and Amihama Harbor

The town of Yokosuka and Amihama Harbor  
  
  
(Note: The "F" word will be used quite a lot, the other words won't though. NIGGA will be said at least once per chapter.)  
  
  
When our group of heroes got to Tom's Hot Dog Stand they noticed a weird freaky looking mutant raping Amy Rose. He had Gir's head, Zim's Body, Dib's Arms, and Gaz's Legs and he had Ms. Bitter's voice. Ryo said, "Stand back! I'll protect us!" Ryo tried to preform a Darkside Hazuki on the rapist but he missed and hit Tom again. Sonic said, "I'll buzzsaw through the motherfucker!" Sonic crouched down and started to rev up. He spun right through the rapist and sliced him in half. Zim started to steal the organs. "Oh come on Zim, said Dib, "you don't need more organs!" "INSOLENT FUCKING HUMAN!" yelled Zim, (in normal voice) "these aren't for me, they are for a girl I know!" "Zim's got a crush!" said Shadow The Hedgehog. With the mention of that Zim raised his fist to strike Shadow when Ryo saw a familiar face running towards him. It was Nozomi Harasaki, the girl who had a crush on him. "AH! It's a demon!" yelled Zim. "I agree," said Ryo monotonously. Everyone started running away. Ryo ran past Shinkichi-san, Itoi-san, and Tamura-San and ran for Amihama Harbor.  
  
In the harbor, Ryo saw an eighteen year old guy who looked like he was fifty not to mention also kind of resembling a Japanesse elvis. Gir yelled, "Why is his hair so big? Why is his hair so big?" "Who's the little ugly fuckling here?" The Japanesse elvis said. "Hey! Leave Gir alone!" yelled Zim. "And what are you going to do about it, FREAK?" yelled the Japanesse elvis's friend said. A kid named Otto Rocket flew past the group on his skateboard and tripped. He fell straight into Goro's (the japanesse elvis) hair. Gaz said, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THERE'S A LARGE BUG IN YOUR HAIR!" With that, Gaz pulled out a titanium bat and smashed Otto's head in. "That kicked ass!" Underdog a fellow Master Planner said. "So now what?" asked Sonic. "WE GO TO ABERDEEN!" said Ryo. Before they left, they passed by a local harbor worker named Mark who was calling his boss a NIGGA.  
  
---  
What will happen next? Tune in to find out! I promise after the next two or three chapters we will be in Jhonen's world! Then after five chapters of that, five chapters of Mobius (Sonic's world!) OH YEAH! SONIC AND JHONEN'S CREATIONS RULE! MARIO THE FAT FUCK CAN SUCK IT! (please excuse me, I was in a pissy mood.) 


End file.
